The Girl Who was Lost in Time & Space
by Aucis
Summary: She was always left behind, not even the praise she gets makes her keep up, people would see her as a human, even being naive to her story. But that doesn't matter anymore, she went lost in time. lost in her own time. Lost in her own world? (Inspired by Darkpetal16's 'Rotted Rowan') (BEING EDITED HEAVILY) (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

It's not nice being put into another world just when you got rid of your own, what did I ever do to deserve this mayhem?

But right now, that's not what I should be worrying about, I need to take care of myself in this new world.

The feeling of bright lights shine all around my body, I smell blood, pity, sadness and despair.

It was absolutely horrible, birth that is. It was like trying to get out of a hole or something, maybe even a really tight shirt… Hell, I can't breath!

Wait, what is a shirt…

Wait, is there no light in here or something? I… I can't see… Hell! I can't see! Help!

Everything went from okay to I-CAN'T-BREATH and I-CAN'T-SEE.

* * *

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Well I guess if one thing's sure, is that birth is absolutely horrible I hate it don't do it again.

Okay, calm the hell down… Just because you're blind doesn't mean you can't do stuff! Damn it! I can't! I just need to bloody kill something!

I didn't even know where I was, it felt uncomfortable, there was some kind of padding at the bottom and four walls, up, down, left and right. I couldn't even budge anything, nothing at all, I couldn't do anything too. It was just boring… My head was in a really awkward position, it was slightly crooked to the left and apparently my head wouldn't move, it was too heavy, it felt horrible.

Alright, now time to question my sanity and existence. Might as well make a checklist or something. Find out why I can't see, make sure I'm actually alive -well I can feel pain, ok screw that-, where am I, what am I supposed to be doing because I have no idea what to do and how.

Welp… Might as well start on the basics…

I was born on the 18 of January with the inability to see, remember or understand what people around me are saying. Well I guess I can barely remember anything, I remember my death as clearly as… Um, I'm not sure what to put there.

Well there were some people who came and went sometime ago, it sounded like Japanese though, oh yeah, I remember I wanted to learn Japanese before, never got the chance.

* * *

I woke up again, I must've entered a dream. I was in a silent room with a weird sound coming at me from all sides, it sounded like, like a fire... A small one, nothing bigger than a candle. Wait, what the hell am I talking about.

Welp, at least I'm not in that old thing, the bedding felt nice here.

I heard a soft woman's voice talking to a man, well it sounded like a man. The woman's voice was unfamiliar but old and nice?I recognized the man from somewhere, maybe, maybe I do.

The man spoke up, clearing the eerie silence that had engulfed the room,"ミトさん。あなたは確かに九尾封印盲目的赤ちゃん赤ですか?"

What are they talking about… Wait…

Mito… I heard Mito…

I remember it from somewhere…

Why can't I just remember things? Or am I just that unlucky.

Damn it! Where have I heard Mito from!

I wanted to hit something, I needed to empty my anger somewhere. I began to move around, swinging to one side, then to the other.

I must've caused a large rucus since now I could hear something coming towards me, the footsteps were silent, barely audible. But I knew something, someone was coming towards me.

One step at the time, I heard someone come over, the person reached a hand and wrapped it around my head while the other went and lifted my torso up. Their hands felt… Felt so warm and… And old, maybe even caring?

She brought me towards their chest, so dearly, so dearly, she held me so dearly, like I was her own. I could feel the heat of her breath as she whispered into my ear, "すみなせん。すみませんです．．．すみません、すみません、すみませんです．．．"

I still don't understand anything, but I… I kinda, kinda like those words, they felt kind and warm. I loved it, I love the way she held me, it was nice… Like a once in a lifetime experience… I wish, I wish I had that kind of person everyday, like a mom.

But something felt wrong, it sounded like she was sad. I don't want her to be sad… She seemed so kind…

I reached out towards the sound and grabbed the first thing I touched, it was a thing. I don't know what it is. I felt a pause in the air, then giggles appeared, she put me down, "

私はもうこれを必要としませんが、あなたはそうします。私はあなたがネックレスの力を使う必要がある時間がないことを願っています。"

I felt something go around the back of my neck, it was light, not heavy at all. I don't even know what it is…

I faced my head towards what I thought was Mito. She smiled, I'm not sure how I knew that but I just knew.

* * *

Then there was nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Please help me get better! I would enjoy a comment on your view of the story, don't worry, even if you say it's complete shit also write things I could improve on!**

 **(P.S. I don't know Japanese so I just used google translate.)**

 **-Aucis**

 _ **Edit logs:**_

 **12/4/17: -Changed speech to Japanese  
-Added more detail  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEWARE. STILL EDITING AND MAKING IT BETTER. IT'S PROBABLY SHIT.**

* * *

To be honest, the life I'm in right now is boring, it felt like the same day repeating over and over again, the name the people whispered was boring. Who names someone Akame? I know my eyes are red and my hair is not red it's blonde! But that's not a reason to call me red! I don't even know how I'm seeing right now! It was like my eyelids were stitched together at birth or something... I'm letting my childish hormones take over me again, I don't even remember a lot about Naruto now, just little bits and pieces. Like yesterday, I'm watching a red haired girl dubbed the 'Hot Red Habanero' beat up boys from, what I believe, her class. I sat up from the tree I was leaning on and made my way through town since I had nothing better to do. When I was back in town I closed my eyes and made my way through town, I memorised the town map since I am bored and I knew that people wouldn't go in my way. People avoided me, not that I really cared about, I was used to this kind of loneliness in my old life.

But was I really?

I'm not sure.

I stopped and opened my eyes to stop in front of the doors of a house. This was not here in my map, actually screw the mental map, it's not working.

Plain white walls a roof and a traditional japanese door, a typical house fit for around a small family with one child. All of a sudden a man and a child walked out of the house and looked at me, the man I assumed that was the father looked down at me and as if he wasn't looking at me I looked down to the shiny stone which was at the feet of the door. My blood red eyes scared me back, well I guess that's one reason why they avoid me, even if they don't know about the kyuubi…

The man tapped me on the head and tried to get my attention, I looked up only to see the green vest that man had. His silver hair waved a bit in the wind, I looked over at his son. Like his father he also had silver hair, but the hair looked as if it was a mutant porcupine or something. The son also had a black mask that covered half of his face, but unlike his father he had a green scarf and a black jacket and shorts.

"Um excuse me, but me and my son need to go outside." The father wasn't afraid of me, I was surprised by this but only muttered a sorry and moved out of the way.

"Hey! Aren't you a bit too young to be walking alone? I mean you look around Kakashi's age." Was 4 really that young...

"I'm sorry…" I muttered back.

"Come on! What are you sorry for! I'll take you to the dango store!" I was even more surprised about this, so surprised that my eyes brightened and I took a step back in surprise. Didn't they know about the kyuubi? The strongest of the tail beasts? Why would they take someone like me out?

Just as I was about to respond the son spoke up "Why are you so surprised? Hasn't anyone ever brought you out to eat or is it just that you don't like anyone!"

"Hey Kakashi! Don't be so rude to strangers!" The father scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about that! Anyways I'm Sakumo Hatake and this is my son Kakashi! What's your name!" I was put back by his response, why was that enthusiastic about meeting new people, especially an outcast like me. Saying things are way easier than actually feeling and doing them.

"Um… My name is Akame Kaimui. And I would like to join you for dango…" I didn't really mean to say it that quietly but thankfully he heard it.

"Alright Akame! Let's go get some dango!"

* * *

We were walking towards the dango shop when Kakashi started talking to me "Why is you hair beige and why do girls keep their hair so long?" I turned to Kakashi, it felt like trying to talk to a two year old really. He said every word slow and steadily so he could say them perfectly, even when he said beige, it felt like he was really proud of being able to say that. That's pathetic.

"Shouldn't I say the same thing to you? Why is your hair like a mutant porcupine anyway? And I'm not bothered to cut my hair," Kakashi flinched in anger. "Hey kids! Um please don't fight, hair is not a really necessary thing… "

I looked up to Sakumo, "aren't you a shinobi? I mean you're wearing the green vest that a lot of other shinobi and kunoichi wear right?" Sakumo was a little taken back by my ability to talk, not a lot of five year olds can talk this well, right?

"How do you not know about father! He's the white fang of the hidden leaf! The best shinobi in Konoha!" Kakashi didn't even bother trying to say it correctly so it came out like a man whose friends managed to get him to drink a entire bottle of vodka.

"Hey Kakashi! Ah it's okay if someone doesn't know me! It doesn't matter!" I smiled upon their act, they seemed so happy together.

"I'm so sorry about Kakashi. Kakashi, apologise!" Kakashi crossed his arms and looked away,

"Hm!" A sweatdrop came down Sakumo's head, he sighed.

"Anyways, Akame, you speak well for a four year old. It's impressive!"

"Is it really…" I thought in this deadly world people would at least learn the basics as soon as possible, I mean some already started killing at 8 years old. Wasn't one of them Kakashi or something? I forgot…

Wait, that's him?!

Just as Sakumo was about to speak Kakashi pointed out that we had already arrived at the dango store, We all took a seat and ordered.

"Hey, Sakumo…" Sakumo looked at me.

"What is it?" "Can you train me?" Sakumo and Kakashi looked surprised when the words left my mouth, nearly no one started training before they started the academy, and why would someone start training at the age of four? Four years younger than a first year academy student. Welp, my reason is because why not. I'm going to be turned into a killing machine anyways, why not start early or something.

"Uh sure? But are you sure, don't you need to get permission from a guardian or your parents?" I flinched when he said parents, I wished that I was lucky and got good parents, but I never had parents when I entered this world and no one wanted to become my guardian. I was alone, alone ever since I entered this world. I don't even remember if I was alone in my old life, all I remember is little bits about naruto and my old life. And all I remember about my old life is my bed, I don't know why but in my memory I was battered and scared, my arms were bleeding and bruised purple.

I must've zoned out because everyone was staring at me, "Uh I'm sure! I don't have any parents or guardians though…"

Sakumo's cheeks flared "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's okay."

Kakashi looked at me and questioned me, "Why don't you have any parents?" I looked back to him, I was slightly mad at him for questioning such things but he was a child, I'm also a child, he thinks like a child, I'm just a experienced person in a child's body. I shouldn't think of him as a grown up, instead I did what I believed a child would do. I looked down to my lap and sighed.

Kakashi did what I did not expect him to do, "I'm sorry Akame…" Kakashi apologised, a brat like him apologised, it was a once in a lifetime experience. Who knew that someone like him would do that!

"Anyways! I'll train you! I just need you to meet up in front of our house every other day!"

This unnerved me slightly, but just enough to release my childish hormones out, "Thanks! Thanks!"

"It's alright Akame! I'm happy to help!"

When we finished eating we went our separate ways, I'm guessing that they were going back home but I didn't know what i'm going to do. But at least, something different happened, a good thing.

* * *

I wandered around the village, looking around only to feel a burning feeling at the back of my head as the civvies look upon me, what did I do wrong? It's not my damn fault, they better be frightened of me when I wipe the battlefield out!

When I finished zoning out I found myself in front of my apartment, it was a large building with little balconies sticking out of the front. It wasn't impressive, but it was home. I didn't really care a lot for the world i'm in, but I needed to keep myself alive. I would do anything to keep myself alive in this world, this world is probably just my imagination, like hell I care about the people here. The people here are just like npc's from that game, they have a set of instructions they have to follow, nothing more nothing less.

My mind can come up with some strange things can't it? For me this world, this world is hell. Nothing can compare this sadness, this hopeless feeling, this… This stress…

Working to your limits just so you can live another day in this hell is… is the most ridiculous thing ever, it just seems to out of the ordinary for my brain to even make up. But...

I'm not going to die in a world that I created.

* * *

I entered my apartment, it was plain and simple. Beige walls, a living room, kitchen, toilet and a bedroom. I walked over to the kitchen and looked what had remained in the fridge, a half empty jug of milk, a bar of chocolate that I've been saving for some time and a half opened bag of cheese. Deciding not to get anything, I went back in my room and started meditating, I needed to wash all of my troubles away.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a hallway. The walls were bleached white and the lights on the roof were flickering. Damn, am I in another crazy world… I walked forwards, then taking a right. There I saw what I did not expect to see, large metal bars towered over my small body. In the middle of the bars was a tag, a tag with the words seal…

I looked up and found myself staring into bloody red eyes that put my blood red eyes to shame. Killer intent, that was it. All of the killer intent radiating off behind the bars, the Kyuubi, Kurama. " **What are you doing human."** It spoke like it was the deadliest living creature in the world, confidence and the promise of death came off of him.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I don't know how I suddenly got all of this confidence but to me, it felt like talking to a normal human being, but a being that I respected. Maybe it's the fact that I know who he really was.

" **Heh. You can call me the Kyuubi."**

"But that's not a real name." To me, everyone deserved to have a name, a name given by someone they love… But at least you should deserve an actual name!

" **Like I care."**

"Alright! I'm call you Kurama then!" Upon hearing this, he flinched in surprise, but then went back to his fierce state as like before. Heh, surprising a demon...

" **Call me that if you wish, if we went with the normal human manners then you should be saying your name by now."** I was also a little taken back by what Kurama said but like him, I regained my composure and followed what he said. Why the hell would Kurama be so nice towards a bloody human?

"I'm sorry. Anyways I'm Kaimui Akame! Nice to meet you!"

" **Hm. Now leave human"** Then I was forcefully shoved out of my mindscape

* * *

When I awakened it was already sunset and I was getting hungry, I went out of my apartment to go get some food. I didn't have anything in mind so I just walked around aimlessly looking for the first restaurant I could find, I found myself in front of a ramen stand with the sign Ichiraku on top of it.

I entered the restaurant, ducking under the cloth, there was a young man with what looks like untamable, spiky yellow hair sitting next to a old man with long, spiky white hair. I sat down a seat away from the two people, "Hello! Welcome to Ichiraku ramen! What would you like to have?"

"Um, I would like to have one miso ramen please."

"Alright! One miso ramen coming up!" While waiting I listened in to what the pair beside me, nothing much came out of it, all I learned is that the old man was called Jiraiya and he was Minato, the blonde person, was his student.

"Here is your one miso ramen!" I simply nodded and started digging in, but then my nice meal was ruined by someone calling for me.

"Hey! What are you doing alone young girl?" I looked up to the person who called for me, it was the pair eating beside me, what do they want to do, I'm not in the mood for this, aren't they ninja? Don't they know about my position?

"What do you think, I'm eating."

"Uh yeah! I can see that!" I stood up, turned to them and left.

"H-hey wait! Didn't you not finish…" He finished off as he looked at my clean bowl.

* * *

I walked back to my apartment slowly, taking in every step of the way, every tiny little detail. I stopped by a mother and son that stopped by to buy some candy, "Mother! Can I have the apple one please! Please!"

His mother looked down at him, giggled and kissed his head, "Sure my darling, sure."

Like I said before, I wasn't really bothered by having no parents or guardians, but what always bothered me was that there was no one else like me. No one that can empathize with me when my sadness goes over the top, no one to say good morning to me when I wake up in the morning, no one to help me sleep from those terrible nightmares. It was just me, me alone, fighting an army of sadness and stress.

Just me.

Now walking away from the small family, I closed my eyes and ran back to my apartment, the times where I would open my eyes slightly I would see the same thing over and over again. Why did my parents have to die? But even if they didn't die, would they even accept me? I am the kyuubi jinchuuriki…

I made it back to my apartment, I didn't even notice I was crying until tears dripped down onto the floor.I didn't even bother locking the door, this was enough. I ran to my bedroom and dove into the blankets, crying myself to sleep, trying not to make a sound that would wake other people up, telling myself the same thing over and over again.

Pathetic. Little. Girl.

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't be a ghost, review and tell me on what I could improve on!**

 **-Aucis**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDITING IN PROGRESS**

* * *

I woke up early in the morning and went to the bathroom, I would still see the black marks under my eyes from crying. I needed to go to the Hatake household today, I couldn't let people think I'm weak, weak enough to cry in my own world.

I put on my normal wear, a red sweatshirt with a blue vest and black pants. They were simple, the only reason I could get this was because the last owners threw it away and I was lucky enough to find a size that would fit me. My life was always about survival, getting clothes, taking care of myself. I had no one to help me.

I held the diamond necklace which hung around my neck, I remember, it was a gift from the sweet woman... Naruto had worn it...

I tucked the necklace into my sweatshirt.

* * *

I decided to eat the leftover things in my fridge then headed out to the Hatake household, walking to there was quite easy.

My way for walking around Konoha was to take in everything around you except for the people, the people were unnecessary and useless. If they want nothing to do with you except gossip about you then I might as well kill them all, but that would be stupid, I needed to survive and becoming a missing nin where people are going to hunt you down for money is not a good idea.

* * *

I stopped in front of the Hatake household and knocked on the door, then I heard someone inside shout out something.

"Kakashi! Can you take the door please!"

"Okay father!" Kakashi opened the door to find me standing patiently outside.

"Hello, I'll call father. FATHER!"

I heard Sakumo hurry off to the door, "Oh hi Akame! Here to train right?"

I simply nodded my head in response, "alright! Kakashi, do you want to start training early to?"

Kakashi was blushing now, he jumped up and down excitedly and shouted out, "YES FATHER! YES PLEASE!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

We arrived at the training ground, the training ground was a forest with a large clearing in the middle, in the clearing stood three large logs standing upwards, we went beside the logs. I remembered it, it was where Naruto first trained or something, all I remember about it was that he got tied to the middle log and one of his teammates started feeding him for some reason.

"Alright children! We are going to learn about chakra control, but first can any of you tell me what is chakra?" Oh god, it felt like kindergarden and that people had to raise their hands in order to speak or something. I looked over at Kakashi to see if he would save me the time and answer it, but unfortunately he didn't know, so I took the opportunity to answer.

"Chakra is like a fluid inside of us, our energy. It gives us the power to perform jutsu, climb up walls, walk on water, activate explosive tags, use medical ninjutsu and etcetera. Chakra is controlled by hand seals"

Sakumo looked shocked that I knew this, but quickly returned to his happy state.

"Yes! Akame, straight on target! Today we are going to learn how to activate your chakra! So first try and focus all of your energy into your hand, if it shines blue, it worked! If it doesn't, then try again. Anyways! Go on!" Me and Kakashi looked at our hand and focused, I was thinking a lot, like how hard would it be? Would I be able to finish it today? What would people think of me if I did? Kakashi suddenly stopped and looked at my had, I looked down and saw chakra. But this time it wasn't blue, it was a dark orange. At least I got a hang of it. I went over to Sakumo, Sakumo was just lying on the grass day dreaming. I nudged his head using my feet and waved my hand on top of his face, He got up at a slow pace and rubbed his head like he was saying 'who dares to wake me up'.

He opened his eyes only to widen them at a impressive size while all I did was watch, since I had explained chakra I had not said a word, well I guess until now, "Is this okay." I said quietly, he looked into my blood red eyes.

"Umm, I guess so… Just don't do this normal okay? You wouldn't want people to see uh someone that young using um chakra. Only use it when I'm around. Okay?" He was unsure, he was scared. But what was he scared of, well I know about the kyuubi and that if I they see me with the kyuubi's chakra then I would be in trouble but, why does he care. Is it because he doesn't want me to be a threat to the village? I bet yes.

"Okay…" I said quietly. "Alright! Can you help Kakashi with this exercise! When both of you complete it then i'll teach you how to climb trees!"

"Okay."

"Jeez, can't you be more enthusiastic.

No

I went over to help Kakashi, instantly I could see what Kakashi was struggling at. He was too tense, he needed to be more free with his chakra. "Hey… You need to let your chakra flow more, you're too tense."

Kakashi looked at me and a tick mark appeared on his temple. "How would you know! You're just a kid like me!" How naive.

"You have to do something first before you believe it or not." Kakashi hmphed and turned away, he tried calming down, then letting his chakra flow.

Believe it or not, his hand started glowing blue, Kakashi's eyes widened "FATHER! I DID IT!" I looked at his little play and sighed, I wondered what he would be like right now if I didn't tell him that tip, he'd probably would've given up by now.

"Good job kids! I'm kinda surprised that both of you managed to finish it in a day, anyways the next thing we are going to do is climb trees!"

"But father! I already know how to climb trees! It's easy!"

Sakumo smirked a little,"don't worry about it being too easy for you! The catch is that you are not allowed to use your hands." Kakashi's eyes widened while I stayed silent, all ready knowing what's in stock for us. Sakumo walked over to a nearby tree and we followed, he put one foot on the trunk then another. He started walking up the trunk and waved down, I waved back while Kakashi was still in shock. Even I had to admit, it was kinda cool.

Sakumo threw 2 kunai to our feet, "here! Try and focus chakra to the bottom of your feet! Good luck! And remember to mark the highest you got!"

That luck was very much appreciated, I knew better than to just go out and do the practical work instantly. Instead, I watched Kakashi try it over and over again, I didn't really understand what he was doing completely wrong, Kakashi only managed to get to his height. I tried to figure out what was he doing different to Sakumo, then I looked at Kakashi's feet, it was a wobbly blue glow. I got it. While going up, you also need to level out your chakra.

I grabbed the kunai on the ground and finally started doing the practical work, I focused all my chakra into my feet and then put one foot onto the trunk, evening out the chakra then putting another foot on top and doing the same thing. Eventually I got the hang of it and slowly, it started looking like a walk, but of course I fell. Half way up the tree is a perfect place to fall, thankfully at least the grass was soft. I sighed and tried again, this time knowing exactly what to do. I made it all the way to the top and down, when I reached the bottom I saw Sakumo's mouth gape open, cause of this, I dropped on to the soft grass.

As I sat up I saw Kakashi come to me, he slapped his hands together in front of his face and said, "Can you please tell me a tip like last time!?"

I looked at him in disbelief, again?!

"You need to learn by yourself."

Kakashi pouted, "I can give you a small hint though, you need to build up from it though."

Kakashi nodded in hope, "You need to focus more on the amount of chakra you are building up on you sole, if it's a lot or little." Kakashi blinked and headed back to his tree, sat down and started thinking, it really looked like he was trying to solve a riddle, it wasn't that hard to understand, was it…

I sighed and lay down, drifting off into a world of nothingness.

* * *

When I woke up again it was because of kakashi kicking my leg.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, "What do you want?"

He pointed to Sakumo who was still in the same spot as before, "Father wants to eat lunch." I nodded my head and proceeded to follow Sakumo which was now in front of us.

We were now walking to a store to eat lunch, "Hey, Kakashi, did you finish the tree climbing thing?"

Kakashi looked at me, then smiled back, "Yup! Your hint really helped!" Enthusiastic like his father, I can't wait to see him in the future… What a pleasure it is to see him so happy…

"Okay, no problem." The walk to the 'unknown' store was silent, but not the awkward silence, it's more in the middle. I was kinda surprised when we stopped in front of Ichiraku's, I guess everyone likes ramen right?

We all sat down on the stools, "Hello! Welcome to Ichiraku ramen! What would you like?"

"Three miso ramen please!" Called out Sakumo.

"Sakumo."

Sakumo looked at me confused, "Yes Akame?"

"What are we going to do now?"

Sakumo sat there thoughtfully, "I guess we can get you started on kunai…"

I nodded, ways to throw a kunai already racing through my mind, but then I realized. I'm a child, people don't expect extra-ordinary things from a child, especially a child who hasn't even started the academy. But I guess there's nothing wrong about starting early.

"Here! Three miso ramen!" During our meal time, we chatted with each other, well I guess it's more like Kakashi and me arguing while Sakumo listens in and corrects Kakashi or me if we're wrong.

* * *

We finished lunch and headed back to the training grounds, when we arrived there Sakumo seemed to pull out a bag of kunai from thin air and gave the bags to us. I honestly thought he was going to give us wooden kunai or something safer than the real thing, welp I got that wrong, inside the bags were kunai. Metal and I suppose sharp, the bag was also really heavy, It was probably just the real weight of kunai.

Sakumo stood in front of us, "alright! So now we are going to learn how to throw kunai and shuriken! You might have noticed that the kunai are way too heavy, that's because if you master throwing kunai like this, then throwing real kunai is going to be easy! But remember, it's still sharp, please try and aim on target."

Then after saying that he rushed over behind us and adjusted our hands and showed us the proper way to throw the kunai. This time, already knowing what to do and what not to, I tried doing the practical work. It landed about a few inches in front of the target, I threw it harder, it jammed onto the bottom half of the log. I frowned, I tried throwing it even harder, finally, something I can feel at least a little proud of. The kunai landed in about the middle of the log, it's nice being in a child's body, you can know a whole lot more things and it's way more comfortable. It's also funny seeing grown ups look at you like you're a rising prodigy.

I wanted to try do something I saw in naruto though, I channeled chakra into kunai, the kunai glowed orange, then I threw it. Trying my best to aim at the middle, I hoped that it'll work.

I didn't really noticed that I closed my eyes after throwing it, but when I opened my eyes, the kunai was missing. I did notice the kunai sized hole in the log, I walked behind the log to find the kunai behind a rock inside the bushes. The kunai had made a sharp hole in the rock, I stood there in surprise. I did not expect this to happen, I smiled. I grabbed the kunai and made my way back to Kakashi only to find both Kakashi and Sakumo behind me, both as surprised as me.

"T-that's amazing! Can you please teach me how to do that please!" Kakashi shook my free hand and kept on asking me to teach him that while I stood there shaking in unison to Kakashi shaking my hand.

Kakashi continued until Sakumo clapped his hands, "That really is amazing Akame! I'm surprised that someone that didn't even start the academy manages to get the hang of the skills we learnt today. Anyways, Kakashi, keep on practicing using the kunai. Akame, you start using the shuriken."

Sakumo ruffled me and Kakashi's hair and smiled, "Alright! Let's get going!"

What I found worse was that the shuriken was way heavier than the kunai, throwing one shuriken was enough to get me worn out, but throwing ten at the same time and getting them all on target was capable for making a child like me pass out, what the hell was Sakumo thinking!?

I'm sure that with normal shuriken it's easier, right now I can only throw 3 shuriken, that actually hit the log, at the same time. I could've done better. But right now it was already evening, Sakumo invited me over to dinner at their house, I accepted, though it was mostly because I didn't know what to eat anyway.

* * *

We all chatted while eating, Kakashi asked a whole load of things about me, a lot I didn't want to answer, so I answered most of them very vaguely. Then Sakumo spoke up, "Akame, you are very talented in kunai and chakra control, especially with the chakra enhanced kunai! But i'm just wondering if you were trained by anyone before?"

I looked up at him with my normal blank expression, "no, I have not. Thinking of a chakra enhanced weapon is very simple, you just have to put two and two together in order to make something impressive, or at least something you can be proud of." Sakumo just looked at me and smiled while Kakashi went back to asking random questions.

* * *

When we all finished, I went back home. The way to the apartment was peaceful and quiet, no one to look at. The road was empty, I was happy.

Something different happened.

I made two friends. Or at least one...

I'm happy.

When I was at the front of my door I noticed something was off, the air was different tonight. I was hesitant to open the door, I didn't know why…

I opened the door to find the living room ransacked, I ran to my bedroom to find it also ruined with the words 'DIE, GO TO HELL MONSTER, MONSTER, UNWANTED, DEMON, WORTHLESS' sprayed on my walls. I looked down, my vision blurred.

"Fuck… fucking hell… damn people…" I sweared again and again. Everything must've been a dream, yes! I'll just wake up from a horrible nightmare! I-It'll happen!

"Don't worry. Don't worry. Don't worry. Please don't. You pathetic little asshole. You'll get them back sooner or later, don't worry… you stupid, pathetic, weak, shitty girl, it's just a dream!" My eyes turned into red, or was that my vision.

I'm not even sure anymore.

"You'll get them back later."

I felt a grin crawling up my face.

It'll come back to bite you in the ass.

And split your brain apart.

Suddenly everything went a shade of light green, my necklace was floati-

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**

Please review! It brings a smile to my face!


	4. Chapter 4

**EDITING IN PROGRESS**

* * *

 **I wonder how I screw up so much.**

 **Who are you?**

 **Who am I?**

* * *

I woke up, I apparently slept on the floor. I now know what to do, this world is getting fun. What was funny was that my necklace was on the outside of my sweatshirt...

I went out to the Hatake household like yesterday, I tried to cover the walls little posters I had, you can still see a lot of it though. First wanting to kill everyone in the village but I can't cope with the hate.

Then after that, I made my way to the Hatake household to go training again. On the streets I made sure to avoid most eye contact knowing that one of those bastards probably did it.

Again, like yesterday, I knocked the door, I waited for a bit before seeing Kakashi open the door. "Hello!" I said, Kakashi shouted, "FATHER! AKAME IS HERE! Anyways! Hi Akame!" I simply waved my hands, not feeling like I really wanted to talk today.

"Hi Akame! Anyways! Let's go to train again!"

Like father, like son.

I followed them, listening to their happy conversation, "Hey Akame?"

It was Kakashi, "Yes?"

"I'm just wondering, but how are your eyes red? You don't see people with red eyes around." Oh god it's like history is repeating itself…

"Well I don't know!? Genetics or something, I don't know." Kakashi hmped and looked away.

Before I knew it we were at the training grounds "Anyway kids, we'll be carrying off from where we left off yesterday!" We all nodded and took our pouches from Sakumo, I started trying to throw 4 shuriken at the same time. It became noon when I finally got to 5, it feels like I can lift anything now, it was basically doing the same thing over and over again, trying to adjust to having each shuriken added. Kakashi also managed to overcome the kunai training and went on the the shuriken training along with me.

"Alright kids! We are going to work on your stamina and physical strength next!"

Oh god…

"Alright! 10 laps!"

Me and Kakashi sighed in disappointment, "What are you waiting for! Hurry up! If you don't do it in less than a hour you won't get lunch!"

Damn, that, definitely wasn't good. I felt a bead of sweat that dropped down my forehead. We started our run, like the kunai training, I tried adding some chakra to my feet. I went faster and what's better is that it wasn't as tiring, A MIRACLE! It felt like I was walking!

"HEY KAKASHI!" Kakashi was a good distance behind me, poor little future prodigy, to see him failing so much must've been a treat from me.

"YEAH!?"

"USE YOUR CHAKRA!"

"THANKS ALOT AKAME!" I smiled. Wait, didn't I want everyone to die? What a silly little bastard.

To be honest, after using the chakra trick, ten laps felt like a breeze. "Aww, I didn't figure out using chakra would do so much until like a year since I first started the exercise…" Sakumo said while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"You promised us lunch…" I said quietly, the exercises before the physical strength exercise made me hungry, who wouldn't be hungry?

"Yeah father! You promised us!" "Alright! Alright! Let's get going…"

As we walked through the streets I could hear people whispering again, did they not know how loud they were? "Hey it's that girl again…"

"Why is she training with him, I mean who would want her to become a kunoichi." They giggled, I walked along pretending not to notice, I need to become strong, wasn't that the point of training under Sakumo? We all walked in silence, well not until Kakashi spoke up.

"Akame?"

"Yes…"

"Why do people not want you to become a kunoichi? I mean you are really strong!" I looked into his eyes, he looked somewhat concerned, well I guess he is a child.

Tears nearly welled up in my eyes, did I really have trustworthy friends, did they really care for me. I-I want someone to just fish me out of this mess. "Hm, I don't care."

I wanted to be strong, they didn't… Sakumo looked into my eyes, I'm probably sure he knows i'm lying. Though Kakashi simply nodded in reply, probably not believing what i'm saying.

* * *

Then we arrived at Ichiraku ramen, only to find people inside. They were the same people from the first time I went to Ichiraku ramen, "Hello! Welcome to Ichiraku ramen! May I take your order!"

We all sat down, with Sakumo sitting closest to the pair and Kakashi sitting in the middle with me sitting furthest away.

"Three miso ramen please!"

"Three miso ramen coming up!"

Everything was pretty quiet until the white haired person sitting next to me started talking to Sakumo, "Oh hello Sakumo! Nice to see you!"

Sakumo looked to the white haired person, "Hello Jiraiya-san! Nice to meet you to! Is that your student?" He said pointing over to the blonde teen sitting next to Jiraiya, he looked about my age when I died.

"Yup! It's Namikaze Minato! Shinobi of the year at the academy! Anyways… Wait aren't you the little girl from before!" Jiraiya now was pointing at me, I really hoped he would forget me, but I guess it's not that easy to forget things over 3 days, especially a person with red eyes, beige hair and is the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki.

"Oh! These are my students! Well they are just getting a head start on everyone else. Anyways! This is Kakashi, my son. And this is Akame, my other student!" Me and Kakashi both waved, not feeling like we wanted to talk, we were still starving like hell!

"Hello kids!" Music started playing in the background from somewhere that somewhat complimented the little act.

"I am…" He was now standing on a gigantic toad he got from somewhere.

"The hermit of Mount Myoboku…" The music started picking up…

"Yes it is I! The Great Sage of Mount Myoboku! Jiraiya!"

We all had a bead of sweat drop down our foreheads…

Jiraiya deadpanned and fell to the floor. "Come on! I was working on that for a long time!"

Minato scratched his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry for Jiraiya-sensei…"

"Oh come on Minato!" Me, Kakashi and Sakumo all somehow sighed at the same time. After that incident we all had a nice chat, we talked about various things like about training.

"Oh yeah! Sakumo, what are you teaching them now?" Jiraiya said, and like before Sakumo sat there thoughtfully…

"I guess we can start on basic ninjutsu, I mean they are already great at chakra control!"

Kakashi perked up at this, I bet that he really wanted to learn ninjutsu… Again I was thinking about the simplest ninjutsu, there was henge and bunshin. Those were the only ones I could remember, the rest were really complicated or that I completely forgot the way the people did it. But at least I remembered some ninjutsu.

We all finished up lunch and said our goodbyes to Jiraiya and Minato.

* * *

"Alright kids! We are going to learn 'Bushin no jutsu' today! The hand seals are 'ram, serpent and tiger!'"

Then he showed us the hand seals, he also showed us all of the different hand seals and gave us all a book containing all of the hand seals and how to properly make them. "Alright kids! Now try doing the 'Bunshin no jutsu'!"

This time, I wanted to try it for myself. I mean, it's one of the main things in this world, if I managed to master powerful ninjutsu then people would fear me, or at least they wouldn't want to annoy me or something like that. Ain't I still a child at heart.

Okay, ram, serpent, tiger. A cloud of smoke enveloped me, I hoped to get at least one clone. But only to find a white, wobbly version of myself appear beside me. I sighed and looked at Kakashi, he had done it on first try and now was cheering himself on…

"Hey Kakashi."

"Yeah?" He responded, only to laugh at my failed version of my clone.

"Shut up! Ugh… Can you do the 'Bunshin no jutsu'? I want to see what I had done wrong." Kakashi had just stopped laughing and nodded his head, he did the hand seals and instantly a perfect clone appeared beside him. Ugh… I need to put less chakra into the clone… That's not the best position for me since i've got the biggest power house inside of me…

"Okay, thanks Kakashi."

"No problem! You've always helped me during the other training exercises!" I just waved my hands and went over to Sakumo which was sitting on a branch of a tree.

"Hey."

He looked down, "Hello Akame! Do you need any help?"

"Do you know any other ways I can create clones? I have too much chakra to properly make the normal bunshin."

Sakumo smiled, "I have a clone jutsu which can help you! It's called 'Kage bunshin no jutsu'." Oh god… that jutsu… the one naruto always uses… the really annoying one…

"Okay, can you teach me it?" Sakumo nodded his head and jumped down, he put his index, and middle fingers from both hands up like a cross and then a clone appeared beside him.

"The difference between a regular clone and a kage bunshin is that a regular one is just a image, but a kage bunshin is a real copy that can do things for you. Another good thing is that after the kage bunshin is dispelled, all of the information it gets comes back to you. So it's really useful if you want to practice multiple things at once!"

I nodded, "Thanks Sakumo."

"Happy to help!"

I went back to Kakashi who was still trying to completely perfect his bunshin, I did what Sakumo told me to do. A perfect kage bunshin appeared beside me,

Kakashi's eyes widened, "Wow! How did you manage to correct it so quickly?!"

"I talked to your father about the fact that I can't make the regular clone since I have way too much chakra inside of me. So he told me another way to make a bunshin, It's called 'Kage bunshin no jutsu'. Instead of a image the normal clone is…"

I punched the kage bunshin, "This one is a physical copy of yourself. Also, after the clone is dispelled, all of the information the kage bunshin gets comes to you."

Kakashi's face was like he was going to a carnival, sparkles were flying around his face and his eyes sparkled… He held my arm, then shook it as hard as he could. Not bothered to do anything about it, I shook to the rhythm of his shaking.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TEACH ME THAT!" Still being shook, a bead of sweat came down my forehead.

"Okay…" After that Kakashi stopped shaking me and started cheering to himself. Another bead of sweat came down my forehead…

"Did you see the hand seal I did…"

Kakashi nodded, "Just do that…" Kakashi copied my hand seals, by now I could guess that he was trying his best to not jump up and down in excitement.

A puff of smoke appeared, and there was a worn out kakashi with a grey wobbly clone. I guess he had too little chakra.

I sighed. "Alright Kakashi, let's try some other ninjutsu Sakumo told us about." I got out the book Sakumo gave us and flipped to a page with the title 'Henge'.

"Henge, the ability to take the appearance of any person." Kakashi nodded, we all followed the hand seals. I don't really know what Kakashi was going to transform into, but it probably was going to be his father, I was trying to transform into Kakashi himself since he was the first person I saw. What awesome logic I have! Note the sarcasm.

"Henge" We all said at the same time, a huge puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere.

It really just looked like we just swapped places, Kakashi turned into me and I turned into Kakashi. Then we dispelled the technique, we both high fived each other and smiled.

* * *

By evening, we managed to learn alot of simple jutsu including the substitution jutsu. We also played a game to help with subsitution, well it was just us throwing rocks at each other before Sakumo came and empathised on how dangerous it was.

"Hey kids! We gotta eat dinner!" Kakashi and me nodded and ran over to Sakumo, we all walked out of the training ground, chatting to each other.

"Hey Akame!" It was Sakumo, I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You've ate at our house, can we see your house?" I froze, they wouldn't, they could never find out.

"Umm, you can't." They both stared at me, I lowered my head blushing.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm going to go home..." They both stared at me, then I ran home.

On my run home, I could hear people whispering, "isn't that the demon child…"

"yeah, I think so…"

"Why does the Hokage let her live… no one wants her…"

"Shouldn't she be locked up somewhere…" Damn it. I can't let them get to me. I need to fight this.

I finally got back to my apartment, my living room didn't look to broken anymore. I was tired, but then… I didn't want to sleep.

I'm afraid.

I didn't realize I was crying until my vision blurred, "damn it… why does this always happen…" I wiped the tears away from my eyes, I needed to be brave.

I went into my bedroom, ignore, ignore everything. I flopped down into my blankets, covered myself with the blanket and drifted away into darkness… Well I tried my best….

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! I'll keep trying to make this as good as I can!**

 **Remember! It's okay to leave reviews on what you don't like/what I need to improve on for the fanfiction! It helps!**

 **-Aucis**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDITING IN PROGRESS**

* * *

 _Morning already?_ I looked across the nightstand I had, _yup, morning._ Welp, time to do the necessities. I swiftly walked over to the toilet which stood opposite to my bed and took a eye-full of myself.

God I look scary…

There were thick black lines under my crimson eyes. _Heh, red on black how terrifying._ I sighed, well I might as well just go train to live up to my appearance.

* * *

I walked over to the Hatake household like I would always do over these days, I reached to their house and knocked on the door.

Kakashi opened the door and stared at me, "Umm, hello?" I tried to get his attention, "Why are you staring at me…"

Kakashi finally said something. "You look so tired, your eyes make you look like a death god!"

I sighed, I didn't look that bad…

"What looks like a dea… Oh, I see…" It was Sakumo now, _damn hell, red on black doesn't always look evil,_ _there are alot more color combinations that look more deadly than red on black!_

I sighed, "Are we going to train or not…"

Sakumo broke out of his gaze and patted me on the head, "Nah! I think you have to get some sleep!"

 _Umm,_ "I do not."

"Akame, I think you do…" Kakashi said, why couldn't Kakashi just stay silent for this conversation! But then what excuse could I make? This was the safest I could make, _unless I tell them that I was fussing over people which my mind created to wreck my damn sanity…_

Well that's not going to happen anytime soon!

I sighed again, "Okay I'll go back home and sleep…"

"Sweet dreams!" I waved goodbye to them, I really wasn't tired, just annoyed. I went over to a store, well only one of them actually allowed me to enter, though I just think the Hokage asked them to let me in. I took food off the shelf, paid and I exited the shop, why would the Hokage even care about me, I mean me being a weapon to the village is very important, but why would he love me, it didn't make any sense to me.

* * *

 _ **A person is strongest when they first learn to love, lose and hate.**_

* * *

 _People just can't keep their mouths shut can they_? I picked up the pace, I didn't really want to listen in to their bantering today, but unfortunately they were louder today. It was like the entire street was talking about me, about how much they wanted me dead and gone. I couldn't really take it, but I didn't want to cry… _What the hell am I doing, I need to do something about this. I can't accept this!? Everyone deserves to die!_

I took the biggest breath I could, "SCREW ALL OF YOU PEOPLE!" I tried to be the loudest I could be. By now the whole street was silent, you could even hear the wind blowing across the street.

 _Damn it! Run before something bad happens!_ I ran back to my apartment as fast as I could, this time I knew that tears were falling down my face, damn I am so weak. But really, it was satisfying, to be able to stand up that is.

I was now in my apartment, I put the food into the fridge, I didn't really care where though. I closed my eyes and entered the bedroom, I found my bed and lie down on it. I really wanted someone I could talk to and I decided to go talk to the first being I had in mind.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in a massive white room, "Hello Kurama."

I heard Kurama sit up, " **Greetings human. What do you want with me now?"**

I looked up at him, "You must get lonely around here."

" **I don't care."** I hated this room. I closed my eyes and put up a ram hand seals, I thought of my old home. Like my memories about naruto, I don't remember much about my old life. Though I can recreate something like my old life.

I looked up to Kurama, he looked dazed. " **What the hell human! I've been with you since the first day you were born. What the hell is this! Are human minds really this imaginative?! What the hell am I in?!"** Kurama was now a small orange fox with nine tails, but he had a muzzle and leash attached to him. _He ain't attacking me!_

"You know little about me, let me show you."

I put my hand on Kurama's forehead, " **Don't you know the consequences about doing this, I can corrupt your brain and you'll lose control of your body!"**

I looked into his eyes and smiled, "Of course I know the consequences, but it's really your choice if you want to take over my body. I trust you not to." I tried my best to share my memories with Kurama, all my memories of Naruto and my old life.

I don't care if he takes over my body and destroys Konoha, I'm pretty okay with that. But I hope he doesn't kill me in the process, but if he decides to do that I'm probably going to die nonetheless…

 _Damn it._

"Don't you now see all of the things you don't know about me? The reason I trust you so much is because I know that you'd be sad, I mean, you are going to live in a cage for the rest of you life... You're kinda like me in this world, all alone, used as a weapon.

But i'm not a idiot, I will not be tempted by you to release this seal, I still need to survive in this world."

"So don't try." And with that I left.

* * *

I looked at the clock, _evening again?_ I shouldn't go outside, there'd probably be more gossip and whispers that'll be served to me, with a cherry on top, _or maybe a pinch of salt…_

I walked over to my fringe, inside was several cartons of milk, cheese, bread, instant ramen, chocolate, white chocolate and bottled herbal tea. Meh, I'm not hungry, I took 2 big cartons of milk.

My love for milk surpasses my love of my old life.

 _As long as I have milk, I have happiness._

 _I love milk, and milk loves me!_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying to write better.**

 **As always, review, comment, favorite!**

 **-Aucis**


	6. Chapter 6

**EDITING IN PROGRESS**

* * *

 _Good morning to me._

I dragged myself out of bed, _welp, too tired to do anything?_. I hadn't checked myself today, I wonder if I still look really tired.

* * *

I made my way through the streets, can't the people give me some rest from their gossips?

"Look, it's that demon girl…"

"Hey it's the kyuubi kid…" _Why am I still affected by these insults? I have been living with them since the day I was born in this world, just how am I still saddened by these words, I really feel sad for Naruto now… I see why Gaara became like that, I can pretty much remember things up to the point where Sasuke goes to the weird snake guy... Well done memory!_

* * *

After a annoying walk with people stupid enough not to notice that everyone can hear your damn 'whispering', I finally reached the Hatake household.

I knocked on the door for a minute when finally Kakashi opened the door, "Hello Akame!"

I looked into his onyx eyes, there's nothing wrong in that is there? "Hi Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry but father is out on a mission for this and next week…"

I sighed, I still needed to do something entertaining though…

"Hey! But we can still train!"

"Hey do you want to just have fun today?"

Kakashi smiled, "Sure! What do you want to do?"

"Prank."

"Prank? But isn't that bad?" I smiled at his act, _he was so enthusiastic like his father, like father like son…_

 _Welp I'm just being sarcastic_ , "It's not bad if we don't get caught."

* * *

After getting all of our needs we planned, the main reasons on why we were so into it was because (a) I had nothing to do and (b) I convinced Kakashi that it was also part of training to become a shinobi since you needed lots of stealth and planning in order not to get caught. And I think we did a pretty good job! We first separated what we were going to do into hours, each hour is a prank and so before each hour we needed to prepare the prank.

Before the first hour:

So our first hour was at 9, we needed small cloth bags filled with chalk. What we were planning to do was do the least favourable pranks first, then the worst one last.

Hopefully.

When I said to Kakashi we needed alot of small cloth bags filled with chalk he came back with a bathtub filled with them…

What a good boy!

* * *

The First Hour:

Me and Kakashi was on the roofs jumping around, each time we jumped from roof to roof we threw a bag full of chalk, resulting in a big region of the village colored in a variety of colors, we planned a lot so we knew the civilians would know who did it if anyone in that regions house wasn't colored, so we also chalked our homes!

I think Kakashi was still having fun when he colored the walls of his house, he even said that it would be no problem cleaning it up. Then we went over to my apartment building and completely covered it in chalk! Then we needed to prepare for the next hour, for our next hour we needed lots and lots of transparent duct tape, we first scavenged our houses if we had any.

Then we went to a whole load of stores and complained that we were building a massive sculpture using transparent duct tape, and since we were kids, they believed us! Since Kakashi was with me the store owners had to let me and Kakashi in! So everything went according to plan!

The Second Hour:

Me and Kakashi was now hiding in the bushes near the academy, we didn't start the academy yet yet we are playing pranks on the building! What we did was tape all of the door frames so when anyone tried to enter they would walk straight into a wall of tape.

This was probably me and Kakashi's favourite, we could still hear the screams of the teachers and students from outside the buildings. We made the tape strong enough that you actually need a kunai to remove them. If they weren't bothered, they had to crawl underneath it and another wall of tape will be waiting for them! For the kids and teachers that _tried_ to peel off the tape, well they were now shouting for other teachers to get scissors and get their hands out.

Now we needed alot of paper cups…

Welp, _bothersome…_

* * *

The Third Hour:

This prank was quite bothersome, for us and the clan we were pranking. Me and Kakashi got a whole bunch of paper cups filled with water, since most of the Nara clan were coming back from cleaning up the chalk stains the compound was empty we quickly put _a lot_ of paper cups filled with waters on the ground, more like enough to cover most of the corridors in the compound. We could hear a bunch of clanmates saying bothersome by now.

We also thought that we would write the cup number on the bottom of each cup, and for fun we would skip a few numbers so they would keep on looking for that last cup.

I wasn't sure if this world had invented air horns yet, but I was the happiest I've even been when they did…

* * *

The Fourth Hour:

The Akimichi compound was screaming with air horns, since the Akimichi clan was also a shinobi clan, most of their shinobi were out doing missions and there was only the mothers and children left. We thought that most of the other clans would be able to sense or see the airhorns, the Akimichi clan only had the 'enlargement jutsu', it was perfect for this.

Me and Kakashi giggled as we heard one of the clanmates shrieks throughout the hallways, we hadn't gotten out of the compound yet since the building was quite big for us, we were still kids. But because we were still kids, we can have lots of fun without anyone disturbing us, it's what they expect us to do.

We still needed to get out of the compound and do our next hour, we both looked around, _yes! A window!_ I tapped Kakashi one the shoulder and pointed to the window, Kakashi raised up three fingers and began counting down. As soon as it became zero we both jumped for the window and fell into a bush, we laughed and high fived each other.

We now needed black paper…

* * *

The Fifth Hour:

We heard screams and shrieks from all over the Yamanaka compound, what we did wasn't too bad compared to our other ones. Since we know that there are alot of women and girls from the Yamanaka clan we decided to draw out a silhouette of huge bugs and put them behind the lamp shade. We took a long time trying to make them as huge and realistic as possible, but I think we did a good job. To be fair the only reason why I did this to the Yamanaka clan was because Ino was in it… Well she isn't born currently but I hoped for a lot of girls in the clan.

Like the third hour we needed water…

* * *

The Sixth Hour:

 _Oh gosh we are going to get caught, oh no, oh no._ Like I said before we were going to do the pranks from the most bearable to the worst, this prank itself isn't as bad as the one before, but the problem was the people we were pranking, i'm not sure why we chose them in the first place…

We chose the Uchiha…

 _Forget the damn prank, we are going to die!_ Me and Kakashi were running across the hallways of the compound, it didn't really matter if we went stealthly or not, they were going to find us nonetheless.

The prank we chose was to slightly wet their socks and after a while the socks would become smaller and smaller until you couldn't take them off, and since the Uchiha were in charge of the Konoha police force, they had to go out everyday. Oh god the police are probably chasing us by now. We got to the door of the compound and rushed out of it, using chakra, we ran over the walls and back to the Hatake household.

We got to the Hatake household and slammed and locked the doors, we looked each other in the eye then we started laughing our heads off. When we both got out of our laughing fit, we high fived each other.

I looked at the clock it was about three in the afternoon, "Hey Kakashi."

We were both still panting from the sixth hour, "Yes?" "Want to go eat?"

Kakashi simply smiled and did a thumbs up, "Akame, Ichiraku?!" I smiled and did my own thumbs up.

 _We arrived at Ichiraku's still looking like we ran a marathon, well I guess we kinda did..._ "Hello welcome to Ichiraku ramen! May I take your order please?"

"Two miso ramen please."

"Alright! Two miso ramen coming up!" Me and Kakashi were hoping that the ramen man wouldn't ask why we were so tired, but of course, the gods didn't spare us from this.

"Why do you look so tired?"

Me and Kakashi froze up, "umm, i-it's because we were um, busy from cleaning chalk off our houses!"

The ramen guy looked at us with disbelief but then smiled and laughed back, "Ah, yes the pranking spree earlier on… Wiping chalk off of buildings aren't very enjoyable! I'm just happy nothing much happened in this district! Anyway, we have never introduced each other, I'm Teuchi!"

I looked up at him like the saviour he was, "Hello, I'm Akame."

"Hi! I'm Kakashi."

Teuchi put two bowls of miso ramen in front of us, "Nice to meet you!"

We both looked up to Teuchi and smiled, "Thanks!"

* * *

Our meal was silent, but not a awkward silence, it was more like a comforting silence, the silence when you sleep.

We both left Ichiraku after we thanked Teuchi again, we had nothing to do right now, well at least he doesn't. "Hey Kakashi, do you want to train?"

Kakashi looked at me confused, "But father has all the stuff we need to train with."

I smirked, " We aren't training with those, I want to start on nature manipulation." Kakashi was even more surprised at this point, I needed to explain this to?

 **(You can skip the explanation)**

"The Five Basic Natures are the five elemental chakra natures, which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. They are so vital to the shinobi lifestyle that each of the Five Great Shinobi Countries is named after one of the five. Each element is naturally weaker than and stronger than another; Fire is strong against Wind but weak against Water. Wind is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. Earth is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. Water is strong against Fire but weak against Earth.

Basically, if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, than the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a water technique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique."

 **(Welcome back)**

Kakashi looked at me and the book I was carrying, the book was named 'Wiki' "What! Do you think I can remember everything?"

Kakashi laughed, "So how do we find our affinity?"

"We need chakra induction papers, they are made from a special tree which would react according to your chakra affinity."

"So where do we get them…"

"I guess a shinobi store…"

* * *

We bought a pack of chakra paper, which was 200 pieces. We went over to the training area we were always on, well I guess we sneaked into the training area since only shinobi or people supervised by jonin or chunin can enter.

"Here."

I gave him a chakra paper, "Hold it in between your index and middle finger, if the paper ignites then your affinity is fire. If the paper splits in two you have a wind affinity. If your paper wrinkles then you have a lightning affinity. If the paper turns into dirt and crumbles away you have a earth affinity. And if your paper becomes wet then you have a water affinity." Kakashi nodded and put his chakra paper between his fingers, his paper instantly wrinkled, but what was strange was that it also crumbled into earth.

I smiled, "Okay, you have a lightning and an earth affinity." Now Kakashi was looking at me expecting me to do the same thing, I put the chakra paper between my fingers. The chakra paper instantly dampened, water.

I got my book out and looked at the list of ninjutsu we could use, "What are you doing?" I looked up at Kakashi and pointed at the page with the lightning jutsu Kakashi could train with, "I'm looking for jutsu we can train with, this is the 'Lightning Beast Running jutsu', it's C rank so I think it would be a challenge for you but still be doable. We'll do the earth jutsu's later on" I gave the book to Kakashi, I know it's going to be hard for him. But I also know that he is one of the know prodigies in Konoha.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm going to the 'Water Prison jutsu'. It's fairly simple but still uses alot of nature manipulation, come on.

I need a river to do this." Kakashi simply nodded and we left to find a river in the training grounds.

* * *

We all trained in nature manipulation, nature manipulation is more difficult then I thought it would be. It feels like you are trying to blindly find a candle without burning yourself or touching it, you just have to know exactly where it is.

Kakashi wasn't having the best of time either he barely got lightning out of his hand or even into a shape. Me? Well I haven't got the shaping but since I don't need to make water out of pure chakra it is way easier for me to at least get the water to come up to my hand. All of that took us till night, "Hey Akame."

"Yes?"

"I think we should go eat dinner."

"The usual?"

"The usual."

* * *

Our meal this time was full of laughter and happiness, we all had fun, even Teuchi joined in the talk! We all said our goodbyes and left to our own safe haven… or at least for him, I didn't want to go back to my home. I didn't want to face the insults and the hate all directed at me, that's pathetic.

Saying that you'll get them back even though you can't bring yourself to face the curses aimed at you. I must've froze in front of Kakashi because he was waving his hand in front of me now, "O-oh bye Kakashi!"

"Bye Akame!"

* * *

I entered my apartment, _people thought of home as a safe, a safe for your dreams, secrets and thoughts. Not a place where people can invade your thoughts, secrets and dreams._

 _Damn people, they believe that home is safe yet make it the worst nightmare for me._ I entered my bedroom, I couldn't move my bed anywhere since if I make a racket the civilians downstair would beat me up. I looked down, not wanting to see the hate people were giving me, I wanted to beat the people up to show how much pain I am feeling because of them. _I want people to know how much I'm suffering so they can treat me like someone, someone who is normal and that they would let into their stores and not gossip on how horrible of a monster I am. They don't even know if I know that the kyuubi is inside of me, yet they still torture me with this._

 _How thoughtful._

 _Welp, let my thoughts run. I'm a idiot, what have I done?_

 _Didn't I swear to kill everyone one time or another?_

 _I'm a human, or at least I think I am. Humans break promises._

* * *

 _ **Everyone does.**_

 _ **And never do we stop.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry! I've been a bit lazy with this chapter not really proof checking it and stuff...**

 **Anyways, thank you for a review! I appreciate it a lot!**

 **Remember to review!**

 **-Aucis**


	7. Chapter 7

**EDITING IN PROGRESS**

* * *

So the rest of the week went by quickly, without Sakumo to stop us we were like birds without cages, dogs without leashes. But when Sakumo finally came back home, he was umm. Shocked? No, I think he was more disappointed.

Sakumo sighed, "Tell me why you two pranked the entire village again…"

"Because we were bored." I responded, _it felt like we were kindergarteners getting scolded by the principal, but I guess it was kinda like that._

Sakumo sighed again, "Don't do that again when I'm gone…"

"Hey at least we got some training done!" Oh god Kakashi is going to talk about our nature manipulation exercise, we had done okay in my opinion. Kakashi now had the ability to create lightning on instinct and be able to shape it roughly.

Though for everything else, he has the hardest of times trying to figure out what to even do. For me, I can now create the water prison but it's not as strong as if someone like Zabuza did it. But still, at least I didn't have to go through the trouble of making water out of chakra like Kakashi had to do.

"What training…" Sakumo questioned.

"Nature manipulation."

 _I might as well try and explain it better_ , "We thought that we might as well start training it so we can show off later on."

Sakumo put both of his hands on his head, "So you did something to make up for your pranks…"

"Did it work?" I questioned, _to be honest, I never thought of that. I'm not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box…_

"Yup! It worked! I didn't really expect children younger than academy students to start training in nature manipulation. But then you two are some of the most talented children I've ever seen…" Kakashi and me smiled, _welp ain't I just a lucky sheep._

"Anyways! I'm going to have a rest today, you can show me how far you got the day after tomorrow!"

I left after bidding goodbye to Kakashi and Sakumo, _hell I don't want to go home. And even if I did, there would be nothing for me to do. Welp, where is the best place to take a nap… The park? Yeah sure, the park…_

* * *

It was spring, the park was filled with cherry blossoms, I enjoyed the nice weather, it wasn't raining or snowing, it was slightly windy so you could hear the rattles of the leaves.

The sound of hits and screams ring in the background, "Help! It's the Hot Red Habanero!" _Well that isn't really nice isn't it, might as well check it out._

I went over to the scene, my sense of hearing was always better then all of my other senses, I'm not sure why, genetics maybe? Because of this, it sounded like the boys were getting tortured.

There were a girl and a group of boys all about Minato's age, I remembered the girl from a few days ago. I watched as the girl slowly beat up all of the boys, _god look at that taijutsu! Wait isn't that just strength? I'm not sure._ Suddenly the girl flicked her head towards, _damn it! Did she notice me or is she just lucky! Or am I just really unlucky…_

I dived towards a tree, hiding behind it as if she was going to murder me in the most brutal of ways. _She looks around Minato's age, she's probably a kunoichi, I don't think it's a good idea for me to get in a fight with her._ I peeked out, there I saw a demon, nine pieces of crimson hair flew up as she started to march towards me, body shaded, eyes shining yellow like a predator that just found their stubborn prey.

 _It must've been a demon! I didn't think I'll die from being obliterated by a devil incarnate._ As creepy as I could imagine this, she peered over the side of the tree and suddenly everything seemed to be calm again. I don't know but it was like she just realised that I wasn't part of the boys that were **planning** to beat her up.

I looked at her grey eyes, her Konoha headband sparkling slightly in the sunlight. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you." I quickly said, _hell I'm not risking my ego to look like a corpse._

"It's fine, but you shouldn't run away from your parent's dattebane!"

I looked up at her in shock but looked down again, _welp, is this going to be another field trip isn't it?_ "I-I don't have any parents…"

She looked at me in shock as well, _I guess she's the same. Or something._ "I-I'm so sorry dattebane!"

She kneeled down and hugged me. "It's okay, anyway I'm Akame Kaimui nice to meet you."

She looked into my blood red eyes and released me, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki! I'm going to be the first female hokage dattebane! Nice to meet you to dattebane!"

 _Uzumaki, It was naruto's last name to, I wonder if they are related…_

"I like your hair." I said to Kushina, it reminded me of my eyes, though my eyes unlike hers were blood red and hers were a more comforting red.

While saying it, Kushina blushed, I'm guessing that no one ever complimented on her hair. "I-I like your eyes dattebane!" Well like Kushina I blushed, no one had ever complimented on my eyes before, since in my and everyone else's perspective, my eyes were considered creepy, I think that even if I didn't have the kyuubi, everyone would still be pretty frightened by my eyes.

* * *

Over the day we talked alot, it turns out she was also an orphan and that she would get bullied because of her hair. I talked about my eyes and how creepy it was to look in the mirror every morning only to get frightened by your own eyes, yes, I know it's kinda pathetic.

Well other then that, we all had lots of similarities, she like going to Ichiraku ramen, she like training alot too. She also was the opposite of me, well I mean our personalities. She was always readable, emotional and happy, on the other side most of the time I was gloomy, I bottled up alot of my feelings and if I saw no reason to talk I wouldn't talk. Apparently Kushina had not come from Konoha, well I didn't know, but I probably did though. Our chitter chatter around the village was amusing for me, not alot of people wanted anything to do with me really.

 _I liked talking with Kushina, Kushina would be loud enough so that I couldn't hear any whispers, I liked that about her. The downside is that I'm probably going to become crazy if I hear anyone else saying 'dattebane' over and over again._

The day went by quickly, though I remember one conversation clearly.

* * *

" _Your name is kinda weir-INTERESTING I mean!"_

Interesting? I looked up at her with curious eyes and motioned her to continue, "I mean your last name dattebane! The meaning of it is kinda interesting dattebane! It means the repeating punishment dattebane. Well I guess you can say It's like time's punishment dattebane!"

 _I guess it's true. What a interesting name indeed._

* * *

After that, we agreed to meet up tomorrow in the park again

 _We wanted to have dinner together at Ichiraku's again._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter!**

 **As always! Any kind of review's can always make writing better! (Well I guess not all kinds...)**

 **-Aucis**


	8. Chapter 8

**EDITING IN PROGRESS**

* * *

 _Morning!_ _What a brilliant day it was!_ I liked Kushina a lot, her heart was so big, _she's everything I ever wanted to be, in both lives, she's like a big sister._

We both decided to meet up in the evening at the park, I don't really know but, but I have a feeling in the bottom of my stomach, it's like something is going to go horribly wrong today, or maybe something would go extremely well.

 _Maybe the feeling is like a sixth sense here, like how people know there's a kunai or shuriken coming their way. Welp, it's probably something bad! Hopefully it's something minor, maybe I'd step in some dog poo or something…_

With nothing to do I decided to stay at my bedroom, inside my blankets. I've got no where else to go, I also need answers though. I went to see the first being that came into my mind, he might have something that I did not remember.

* * *

"Hello Kurama!"

Kurama looked at me, he was lying down, I guess he was trying to sleep. " **Hm. Very upbeat aren't you."**

I sighed. "Kurama, do you know any of my lost memories?"

" **Why should I care?"**

"I can find a way to give you freedom without killing me."

Now he's interested, I guess anything that relates to his freedom grabs hold of his attention. " **Hm, what do you want to know."**

"Is anything going to happen to Kushina?" _I hope nothing goes wrong._

" **Kushina? The Uzumaki?"** I nodded, _Oh god please let nothing happen to her, she has a bad enough life already…_

 _What the hell am I doing? Wait! It's okay, Kushina is not from Konoha! Didn't I promise myself that I'd eventually kill all those people!?_

" **Heh, the Uzumaki has something bad coming her way, I'll tell you. But remember, one of the only reason I'm telling this is because it would be more entertaining to see someone happy then to see someone crying everyday."**

 _Heh… I wonder where that came from…_

" **The Uzumaki is going to get kidnapped, stolen, stolen by Kumo nin. The Namikaze brat is going to save her, maybe he might, you might've changed that."**

 _Wait… Kidnapped? 'Might've' can still mean that she's going to get kidnapped!_

I can't imagine what expression I'm currently wearing but I know it's some kind of shock, I can see it in Kurama's face. "Thanks Kurama! Bye!" _Damn it I need to find her!_

I exited as quickly as I could, all I could hear in the distance was a low murmur " **Hm."**

* * *

I got up and grabbed any sort of jacket I picked up first, then I stopped. _What the hell am I actually doing?_

 _Ugh! I'm suppose to dispose everyone! Isn't that what I promised!? No, remember! Kushina is not from Konoha! She's from Uzushiogakure! Yes! Now go save her!_

I shoved my shoes on and started running, _Ugh! I don't have Kushina's adress, damn it I need to find it somewhere!_

I made a run for it, the people didn't even bother me anymore, Kushina was in danger. _I needed to find Kushina first, damn it I didn't ask Kurama for details._ I looked around me every step of the run, _red hair shouldn't be hard to miss!_

I ran towards the first place I met her, the park. I arrived there and people were looking at me like I had just killed someone, it was a typical expression for someone like me. _God no,_ only civvies were there, not a red haired girl.

 _Great._

"AHH! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

…

 _I guess the evil incarnate is here…_

Finishing my muses, I walked over to where the sound was coming from. There I saw what I wanted to expect, I guess the world likes me for once. Well I guess it stills wishes me to go to hell, Kushina is _still_ going to be kidnapped.

"Hello Kushina!" The devil incarnate flicks her head over to me, crimson hair flying everywhere.

Suddenly everything became peaceful once again, wind blowing and everything. Smiling, the evil incarnate drops the boy and runs over to me. _That's kind of weird…_

The evil incarnate hits me upside. "Hey! What kind of face is that dattebane!"

I started rubbing my head and putted on a mask of confusion, "Ow! That hurts! Why did you do that!"

Kushina smiled even brighter, her red hair bouncing slightly every time she spoke. _How have I never noticed this before?_

 _ **I've always been stupid.**_

"I wanted to see you swap that frown into a smile! It looks no good on you dattebane!" _Welp, I could try…_ It's just a smile, what could be so hard…

Judging by Kushina's expression, I could see that at least she was proud that I tried. _Welp…_

"That was great dattebane! You've just gotta keep on trying dattebane! You'll get better by the day dattebane!" _I guess it's okay, I mean, it's Kushina! I'm still happy for her being proud of me…_

"You see dattebane! It's just like that! Dattebane!" I quickly swapped my face with the mask of confusion like before and I felt the rise of the warmth in my cheeks.

 _I've been smiling? I've never smiled since this world is still trying to be a lil' bitch and ruin my life. Even when my sanity is dangling on the edge of the waterfall, the world has to be the thing that slowly rips my fingers off the edge._

"T-Thanks…" _Isn't this strange? Isn't my life going to screw everything up by now? Am I going to step on dog poo again? Maybe if I can keep this up, then maybe I can finally rest in peace? I'm just crazy aint I?_

What am I doing? I'm suppose to kill everyone in the village! Okay, not everyone… I'll leave Kakashi, Sakumo and Kushin- Wait, I'm just giving them hell. Especially to Kakashi, he might swear revenge on me and go leave to a weird snake guy or something… Alright I'm positive that I'm crazy.

To my displeasure, Kushina lessened her smile slightly, "Anyway! What are doing here dattebane! I thought we were meeting up at evening dattebane!" _What was I doing again? Oh yeah! The kidnapping! Umm, what do I say?_

"I didn't have anything to do, so I wanted to hangout with you."

Kushina putted one hand on her waist and twisted her body slightly towards me while doing a thumbs up. It looked kinda like Gai's pose…

I smiled the best I could. "You're awesome… _Dattebane…_ " Kushina blushed, the smile she was keeping back crept back up her face.

"Let's go to Ichiraku dattebane!" I felt a huge sweat drop go down my temple, _she basically lives on ramen, doesn't she…_

* * *

We arrived at Ichiraku and sat down, this was the perfect time to plan, I had no idea what to do. _Maybe I could keep her in the safe place of the town, maybe near more shinobi…_ "Two miso ramen dattebane!" _That could work… But they wouldn't come alone, there must've been a entire squad… I don't think it'll be good…_

"Two miso ramen coming up!" _That might work, Sakumo is a famous ninja, they would dare to attack. Perhaps I could invite them over to dinner to Ichiraku, that might work._

"Anyway Akame! Do you have any plans dattebane!" _Wait, I need to think of all things that might go wrong. What if they did attack when we are with Sakumo?_

"I think we should have the entire day to each other dattebane! Let's go play something dattebane! I mean, do you play games like that dattebane!" _Me and Kakashi would just be a burden to them, how many famous ninja are in the village currently?_ "Oh! Maybe we could go and meet my friend Mikoto dattebane! I'm sure she'll like you dattebane!" _Jiraiya? Wait, isn't he the massive pervert in the cannon? But he's strong… Welp, I'm not sure._

 _Welp. Sakumo it is._

Suddenly I was brought back to life by the evil incarnate, "OW! What's wrong with you!"

"The question is what's wrong with you dattebane! Why aren't you listening to me dattebane!" She responded with a flare in her eyes, _welp…_

By now I could feel warmth crawl up to my cheeks, _Have I been out for that long? Nah, it's not that long…_ "I'm sorry, what did you say again?"

The evil incarnate frowned and smashed my head again, "Idiot! You should pay more attention dattebane! What were you thinking about dattebane? Is it about a boy!?"

 _Quite the opposite actually,_ "No, Why would I be thinking about a boy. I'm just thinking what if… What if I…. What if I actua- Damn it, I forgot…" _At least I tried._

"Akame! Whatever you are thinking about you shouldn't dattebane! The future is far away dattebane! You should focused more on what's going on right now dattebane!"

 _ **Heh, as if I was able to do that…**_

 _If I took my eyes off of the future, you, Kakashi and Sakumo might die. I definitely know that Kakashi is going to live for a long life, I saw him in the cannon. I didn't see Sakumo or you though…_

* * *

"Here we are dattebane! How do you like it! Pretty cool right dattebane!" Her apartment layout was as simple as mine, but this time, the walls were a pretty shade of blue with clouds and a sun, the ceiling was also painted a marble white.

"It's nice."

"AWW! I spent so long doing everything and I only get a nice! Dattebane! How dare you dattebane!" Pieces of hair started flying upwards as she started growling, I felt drops of sweat fall onto my temple. _Oh… I better run…_

I put one foot behind me and I ran at my top speed, _what a jolly day… Isn't Kushina suppose to be kidnapped? Wasn't I paranoid this morning?_

Kushina growled, "COME BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE DATTEBANE! YOU AIN'T GETTING AWAY UNTIL YOU DO THAT DATTEBANE!"

 _Oh welp, I'm in for it…_

I ran to wherever my legs took me, I could tell that Kushina was on my tail because of the murderous intent at the bare centimeter of my heel. _Why am I racing a kunoichi… Not the smartest idea isn't it…_

 _That… That was close…_ I looked back, I had just gone past Ichiraku and Kushina was nowhere to be seen. Still running, I kept my pace up. _Where could she be?_ I turned my head back forwards and ran straight ahead, "DATTEBANE! WHERE ARE YOU DATTEBANE!"

I flipped my head back and forwards aga-

 _OH SHI-_

 **BANG**

 _Ow… That hurts,_ I pampered my left cheek from the tree that had made me fall into the hands of the murderous killer.

The killer dropped down in front of me and held my jaw in one hand while inspecting my body for any other injuries. She took my hand away and started shaking my shoulders slightly. "Akame! Are you alright dattebane!?"

 _What's with people shaking me…_ "I'm fine, it just stings… I'm okay." I felt something crawl up my face, _I'm not sure what it was. But it felt like something I've never felt before, it felt nice though._

 _It felt like peace._

"Even with all the things you did today you still look lovely with a smile dattebane! I guess you were listening to me dattebane!" _A smile? I guess smiling is nice._

She quickly used a hand to tilt my head up and inspected my cheek. "Does it still hurt dattebane!?" I felt another drop of sweat travel down my temple.

"No, I said I'm okay… " Kushina sighed, and suddenly jumped slightly as if she had just remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Weren't you using chakra for the run dattebane!" I nodded.

"That's cool dattebane! Are you even in the academy dattebane?" I shook my head, _I guess this is one of the problems of learning stuff way earlier than others._

She started to squeal and jump, "That's soo cool dattebane!" As like before, I could feel another drop of sweat travel down my temple. _How many times was that?_

* * *

"Anyway, where do you live dattebane?" I looked up at her, she was about 3 feet taller than me. _How have I never noticed?_

"I live over in the apartment complex east of the Hatake household. Why ask?"

"I wanna come over sometime dattebane! It would be fun to have a sleepover wouldn't it dattebane! It would be awesome dattebane!"

I raised my hand up rather sheepishly, "Uh, if we do have one. Can they be at your apartment, mine's kinda, kinda bad looking."

Kushina smirked, "AWW! Alright dattebane… How about tomorrow dattebane!" I nodded and she beamed even brighter.

* * *

We were now at the top of the hokage monument watching the sun set into the trees, the day consisted of chases, eating ramen and having fun. _Welp, I guess I don't really want everything to?_ I looked over at Kushina, _but can one person change my views?_

 _Is that okay?_

 _ **Yes, it is. Why did I think it wasn't? Stupid, fucking, idiot.**_

 _I know why I'm not smart, I had died as a child, age thirteen I believe. According to my teachers and friends, I was more mature than the 11th graders. But that was a lie, I was the loser of the class._

 _In other words, the dead last._

"Akame! Where were we supposed to go again dattebane?!" _I had probably lost as much memories as I had gained, It has been five years. Now my only source of memories is from Kurama…_

"Akame?" _Well I hope Kurama remembers everything, he is my only hope for me savi-_

 _Saving?_

 _Wasn't my goal to survive? Maybe it's because now I have people that I wouldn't want to kill, well according to the memories I have on me, it seems like the only one who's going to get out okay is Kakashi. And I'm placing my bets that it's because the others died in a large event? I'm not sure, maybe there's a war or something and they die? I hope not._

"EARTH TO AKAME!"I jumped up slightly, _But why? Welp…_

"What's wrong with you today dattebane? It's not good to think that much at your age dattebane! You should be playing catch dattebane!" _Do they play catch at my age? I don't know…_

"Sorry, I just can't help myself… It just seems, it seems right." Kushina tilted her head slightly and a figurative question mark appeared just above her head.

"What do you mean dattebane?" I shrugged in response, _I don't even know why I said that…_

* * *

"Nope! Dattebane! This is a private dinner between girls dattebane! I wouldn't let men disturb us dattebane!" _Heh, it failed…_

"Can you atleast go meet them first? You might like them." _Please work._

"DATTEBANE! WHAT DID I JUST SAY DATTEBANE!" _That didn't work… Ah damn it… Welp, plan B._

"Alright… Let's go to Ichiraku now…"

* * *

 _Isn't there supposed to be shinobi in the village?_ The streets were barren, _this makes me somewhat suspicious…_

I tugged on Kushina's skirt, "Do you know where everyone is?" Kushina had a look of confusement, she looked around. Realising that no one was around, she now had a concerned look on her face. _Is this part of Kumo's plan?_

"I think we should have this dinner tomorrow…" I nodded, _should I follow her? No, I shouldn't. I would be useless in this situation, I would be a burden. All I could do is to warn other people, I could warn Jiraiya maybe even Sakumo._

I waved, "Ok then… See you tomorrow at the park." Kushina beamed before running back home, _does she know?_

I ran towards the busier roads of Konoha, I tried to look for the first person I knew. _Damn it, they could be anywhere! Ugh…_ I continued my search for someone…

"Don't touch me you pervert!"

…

"Aww, don't worry! I'm not a bad guy!"

 _Welp…_

 **SLAP**

"Get away from me you pervert!"

 _I found someone._

I looked at the scene with distant eyes, somehow I'm not surprised, at all.

I walked behind Jiraiya and poked him in the back, _please feel it._ Jiraiya looked back at me and smiled, "Oh hello Akame! What do you need?"

I tried to put on my best scared face, hopefully he would believe me. Remember, this is for Kushina. "My friend Kushina Uzumaki is kidnapped by Kumo nin. Can you please save her?!"

The best expression I could use to describe Jiraiya's face was a mixture of shock and surprisement. _Please work._

His eyebrows furrowed and his expression became like a beast."Don't worry, Akame. I'll take care of it. Go home."

I nodded and started running home, I took a look back at Jiraiya. He was gone, gone like a flash. _That was fast… He is a shinobi, even if he's a pervert, you shouldn't have such low expectations._

* * *

 _I had made it back home,_ I looked around. _Why am I doing this?_ I sighed, then I yawned. _How good… Welp, time to go to bed._

I plopped down into my bed, _Oh god._

 _What have I done?_

I've let out too much haven't I? Oh god they're going to take me and execute me or something…

 _Okay that might be overboard…_

 _What am I trading my safety for again?_

Kushina.

 _Why do I like Kushina so much?_

 _Because she's like no one else you've met, she's not scared of you. She's rarely negative._

 _She blocks out all of my sadness, I can barely feel it when I'm around her._

 _She's like a older sister, someone to idolise._

 _Because she can make me smile._

 _That's why._

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was lazy, I had spent most of the time listening to vocaloid's and reading a book.**

 **Sorry if it's bad! But please tell me what I could do to make it better!**

 **-Aucis**


	9. Chapter 9

**EDITING IN PROGRESS**

* * *

 _I feel something, It feels like my heart is disobeying my mind. It's making me happy, it's making me want to protect and stray of my will. It's making me happy, it's making me feel so many emotions._

 _I don't know if it's good or not._

I turned on the sink tap, about a month ago, my shower had been screwed up and I couldn't get anyone to fix it.

I put a red basin underneath the tap and waited for it to fill, _so now I'm trying to save the world? Well I'm already straying off my path, I guess it's okay to have a new goal._

I picked up the basin and poured the water over my head, the feel of water run down my hair was comforting, it was one of my favourite feelings in the real world.

 _About the real world, the only things I remember is the school, my bedroom, the shower and the park. The park in the old world is so similar to the one in this world that I sometimes think that I'm just imagining this._

 _I'm probably imagining me imagining being imagined being imagined…_

 _Crazy right?_

 _The fact that everyone's lives in this world is set in words and paper is scary._

 _Hell my life might be set in words too._

 _Everything might've been a story which's future is set in stone._

 _I've always had a theory which was about people's destiny, everyone has a destiny which stays the same no matter what._

 _But life doesn't tell you that, it screws you up, makes you believe something else is your destiny and makes you accept it. Then it screws you up once more by telling you noo! That's not your destiny! Even though you already accepted it! F**k you! This isn't it! Prepare for another sh*t storm!_

A knock at the door ended my muses, _what is it…_

I putted the basin to one side and wrapped a pink towel above my head, the person knocked once more.

"Yes I'm coming!"

I shoved on my normal wear, red hoodie, grey pants and blue vest, and threw my towel onto the bed.

"Hello, what is it?"

A man at the door tilted his head down at me, or at least I think it was a man. This person had a grey vest, black sweatpants with bandages wrapped around their left thigh and ankles. But the most notable feature was the crow prolician mask.

"Are you Akame Kaimui?" It said in a monotone voice, empty of all emotion. _If it had been in the normal world, I'd probably laughed at their act. Monotone was for some reason funny for me, yet I do it all the time…_

 _I'm crazy._

"Yes sir, I am." I responded with the most monotone voice I had, _damn hell, don't try to mock him or anything. My week has gone weirdly enough._

"The hokage requires your presence."

"The hokage?"

"Yes." _Wait, does this have something to do with Kushina's kidnapping? Oh god no…_

"What if I refuse?"

"I'm afraid that's not an option. The hokage wants you now." And with that my vision went black.

* * *

I awoke a thin curved corridor and in front of me was a door, I looked around, the hallway had framed pieces of calligraphy all over it, most notable was the framed kanji, '忍'.

 _Shinobi?_

 _Am I in the hokage tower? Well I guess that saved me from walking from my apartment to the other side of the village._

Suddenly the masked man opened the door.

"Hello Akame-chan."

The hokage looked nice, I looked into his eyes. He looked like a man whose age had nearly beaten him in a race. In simpler terms, it looked like he was a old man, even though he clearly wasn't.

It looked like he had seen too much.

"Hello hokage-sama, do you need anything?" The hokage looked slightly put a back, I get that all the time. To people who wanted to challenge me or something, it's kinda sad When I was younger, some of the civvies would try and see how much damage the kyuubi had done to me. I would stand their deadpanned when they would run away, thinking that the kyuubi has taken over me or something. All because I was smarter than their kids.

Then the hokage's face went back to seriousness and danger, as if he inspecting an enemy. "Akame, what do you know about Kushina?" _Did he think I was a spy?_

 _Kushina, she is like a sister to me, I love her like one and I hope she does to me to. She is one of my only friends and has the same last name of the main character in the canon, Naruto Uzumaki. Oh yeah, I also met her two days ago. I think._

"I met her a few days ago, we played a lot in those days. We would eat together at Ichiraku." Those were the only words that left my mind, the rest were too dangerous to say out loud.

"Hm, how did you know about Kushina's kidnapping."

 _I had Kurama tell me my lost memories of this world, oh yeah! You died in the canon!_

"It was night when I suspected something wrong with Konoha, it felt kinda, eire… It was like I knew something bad was going to happen." _I'm not to sure if that would work._

"You were very specific about what happened to Kushina, can you tell me how you found that out?" _Andddd, there it is._

"I'm… I'm not sure, I just knew it. It was like a vision, like… I'm not sure, I just knew." _I better make a cover up story for myself, actually, screw the saving the world thing. It's not worth it, maybe for Kushina, Sakumo or Kakashi it might be. But it's only them, no one else._

The hokage simply nodded, he looked up at the door. "Inoha, come in please." _Inoha? Who the hell is that? I don't remember him at all, wait it might be a woman._

The door creaked open, there was a beautiful woman. _Yup, a woman._ She had long straight, hair tied up in a pony tail. She also had lovely green eyes, they were mesmerising, it was as if you looked at them for too long, you'd be a statue of crystal and diamonds. Too bad they were covered up by a pair of thick rimmed glasses, _what a shame…_

"Is that her?" She responded, Inoha had a strict yet calm voice, it was like… _I don't know. Like something._

"Yes, this is Akame Kaimui, you can take her for testing now." _Testing? Wait what the hell?_ I looked at the hokage with concerned eyes, I was trying to convey the message of, _what the hell is going to happen to me?_

"Akame-chan, you are going to get a mind check, or more specifically, you are going to be put under the 'Psycho Mind Transmission'. It's a jutsu which the Yamanaka clan's speciality, and for your information, my full name is Inoha Yamanaka." She spoke, _What a bi*ch._ I nodded.

"Okay Akame-chan, please follow me." She motioned me to follow her out of the door, we walked down the stairs of the hokage tower. The staircase had snaked inside and out of the tower, as if it was a maze. Then we entered a series of look-a-like rooms and corridors. We stopped in front of a door, it had looked like a janitor closet, probably meant to look like that, it was absolutely filthy.

Inoha put a hand on my shoulder and did a ram half seal, and suddenly the door was missing, it'd turn into a staircase which led underneath the hokage tower. The door was a mess of vines and old rocks, it had looked like it had been there since the hokage tower was made. _What the hell, this wasn't in the canon! Wait, was it?_

"Come in Akame." She said as she motioned me to follow her. I walked in, It wasn't as filthy as the outside, it looked like the walls of Naruto's seal. It looked like a sewer, a sewer with seals drawn onto every corner and wall, making it look like a grey canvas with black paint dripped all over it.

 _Silencing seals? Are they even a thing? Must be._

There in front of me was a chair, nothing special about it. Just a normal, wooden, four legged chair.

"Please sit down Akame-chan. We'll be beginning the jutsu soon." Inoha announced, I sat down, like I mused before, there was nothing different about the chair. It was. Normal.

Using a finger, Inoha adjusted her glasses and adjusted just the right amount to make it shine. "We'll be beginning it now. Stay calm and don't think about anything." She put a hand on my head, _heh… this feels weird…_

"Akame-chan, what did I just say." I shuted up.

"Good."

"We'll start now."

 _ **Damn it! Stop!**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the bad and short story!**

 **I'm kinda lazy these days!**

 **Like always, please follow, favorite and review!**

 **-Aucis**


End file.
